Tales from hell
by superman42
Summary: This is my first of three anthologies that ask: What if it was you? in the worst way possible. This is Black Mirror meets The Twilight Zone meets FNAF and The book of Enoch. If you're not terrified, you are a better man than I, for my aim to scare the shit out of you Be warned dear reader


Tales from hell

Short story

Welcome, take a seat and relax. enjoy the quiet air and the peaceful breeze. We've got 3 spine chillers to share, to amaze your friends and terrify your neighbors. The art of storytelling is an old one, but these tidbits are older still. Some may be real even. Shall we begin?

Story 1: Let there be blood

Jonah never much cared for social events as he kept to himself. The chattering, buzzing flocks of people seemed, in his eyes, to be a mistake.

_How can people Function like this?_ he wondered. The endless talking, the wine, he disliked it. He preferred a quiet meeting and music that he

could choose. The guests thought likewise of him, seeing him as boring and washed out. He tried to explain his view but was shot down again and

again by the frustrated guests. A woman dragged him to the dance floor and he felt more awkward then ever, trying to wrap his mind around

what was happening. The lights hurt his eyes and the loud bass affected his ears quite badly. His veins pulsed, his blood pressure went up and

he grabbed the woman, slashed her throat open, drowned the rest of the guests in the punch, shot the stragglers and went home. "How was the

dance honey?" his mom asked. He shot her an evil look and she followed him into his room. "Jonah!",she yelled, "When are you going to learn to

grow up and be a proper serial killer? you left bodies and bullets everywhere and now i need to clean it up! Just...stay here and i'll fix it." She

heard the pistol being cocked back and froze. A gunshot was heard and her body hit the floor as Jonah left the room, leaving his mom in a pool of

blood

Story 2: The Feud

Maria loved Classical Music but her Brother Hazel loved Rock. Every morning Hazel would blast Linkin Park into her room and every evening Maria

would blast Tchaikovsky right back. Things began to take a turn for the worst when, on friday, the day of a long expected Concert featuring The

Clash and another featuring the works of Bach were scheduled on the same day by mistake, in the same venue. The duo immediately began to

fight for the right to go to his/her concert. Hazel taped headphones to Maria's head and cranked the volume to max. Maria recovered sans

hearing and responded by setting up an amp near the bathroom. Hazel went in to relieve himself and the bass nearly caused the ceiling to

collapse on him. He managed to escape and run for his car. Maria got into hers and managed to cause him to crash. Hazel went through the

windshield and was chopped apart when he passed through a barbed wire fence just as Maria was impaled on Rebar and killed instantly. The

concert went on as planned, with Maria's skin used to cover the drums and Hazels to make a rug. Both went to hell

and both were tortured to the breaking point. Maria cracked in 3 hours while Hazel endured 2 days, earning him the right to be Maria's master for

eternity and all Maria could do was scream.

Story 3: To the Bone

Jill was severely overweight and was advised by her doctor to visit a gym. Like clockwork, a new gym that promised fast weight loss overnight,

popped up near her house. The coaches were friendly..at first.

She applied for a lifetime membership and was told to sign the paper. "where's the pen?" she asked.

The coach grabbed her arm, ran a cleaver over it and the blood fell onto the paper. When Jill woke up, she found herself strapped to a rowing

machine and in severe pain. "FASTER!" cried the coaches as they whipped the people on the machines. Jill found that her legs were refusing to

work. "It Hurts!" she whined but the coaches demanded that she walk faster. another coach approached her, stopped the machine and snapped

her legs back into place, causing her to scream in pain. "WALK!" he ordered.

This went on for hours, during which she lost over 800 pounds, then began to lose her organs, her bones wasted away and she fell down onto the

machine and died. "No rest for you! Felix!" yelled the coach

a massive strongman caught her soul as it left her body and wrenched it back inside. "WALK, NO RESTING" screamed the coach. Jill could see

other helpless victims and realized to late the awful truth

She was in between life and death and fully aware of both. when the machines stopped and she fell once more, she died for good. She had lost

1,258 pounds, half her organs and 12 bones.


End file.
